Rivendell High School
by The-Lorien-Elf
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UP] An Elf and a Hobbit go to a high School in Rivendell,there they meet the fellowship and many others. A bit longer summary inside.... Supposed to be funny please R & R. The first chappy ain't so funny but the story get's better at chappy2&3
1. The new school

Title: Rivendell High School  
  
Rating: R .....Just in case.  
  
Summary: An elf-girl and a hobbit-girl go to Rivendell to start a new school there. They are room mate's and become friends later. They meet the fellowship in the school and they also become friends with them.  
  
A/N: Well It's supposed to be funny, well maybe it's funny if you have same kind of humor like me and Jenny -- the other author of this story. Please don't sue us if there is many mistakes in the story cause we....um I'm (The_Lórien_Elf) not the best in English ^^ just inform if there is mistakes.  
  
We don't own any of LOTR Characters but we do own the hobbit and the elf ^^  
  
Oh yea and when there is ----------- //Blaahdy blaah// The character is thinking and **blaahy blaah** is translation ^^  
  
Chappy one. The New school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At The Shire  
  
"Pearl! Time to wake up! you have much packing to do" Mrs. Danderfluff went to wake her daughter. Pearl snorted and turned around "go away" she mumbled. Mrs. Danderfluff pulled the cover from Pearl and opened the curtains. "I'll just sleep five minutes longer" Pearl mumbled again. "No missy, you have much packing to do after breakfast, you are travelling to Rivendell to day remember?" Her mother said. "I don't wanna go to have a tour among the stinky elves!" Pearl nagged. "You're not going to have a tour among them! You are going to start school there next week, now get up!" Her mother demanded. "Aaw...all right..." Pearl got up and dressed herself and went to the kitchen. "GOOD MORNING PEARL" Shouted Dimple, her younger bother. "Oh....I forgot you existed" She said under her breath so no one could hear her. "Good morning whelp" she teased her brother. "MOM! Pearl called me a whelp!" her brother cried. "Now Pearl quite teasing your brother and eat your breakfast then go to your room to pack" their mother said. "But what about second breakfast?! I'm not going to pack before that!" Pearl said. "Fine....just eat and go out side it's very beautiful day there" her mother sighed.  
  
Pearl finished her breakfast and rushed out to see her friends Dolly Foxburr of loamsdown (Dolly), Ruby Loamsdown of deephallow (Ruby) and Berylla Broadbelt of Buckland (Berry). "Hi Girls!" Pearl shouted while running to her friends who where standing about hundred feet away. "Hi Pearl!" The girls shouted back to her. "So what's up today?" Pearl asked. "Well we thought that we could go and watch the boys playing football" Answered Ruby. "Cool...is Frodo Baggins there?" Asked Pearl her cheeks a little red. "Of course" Smirked Dolly. They made their way to the football field. "I have to be back 'til second breakfast then, I have packing to do..." sighed Pearl. "Why? Where are you going?" asked Berry. "I'm going to Rivendell I'll start in a new school there next week" answered Pearl. "So you are leaving the shire?" asked Ruby. "Hey Da dummy! How else would she get to the school!?" added Berry. Dolly and Pearl giggled like school girls...well actually they are. A loud gasp was heard. "Look! It's SAM!" Berry half-shouted. Pearl rolled her eyes "Of course it is".  
  
They sat at the sides of the football field watching their Crushes play. "Oh God look...it's Folly" said Berry with a very annoyed sound. Ruby Gamgee-Took of Bywater was not their friend, they hated her, she always followed them and that was annoying them. Folly, as they named her since there is two Ruby's thinks that she really is their friend.  
  
"Hi girls!" She greeted the other girls sitting on the grass next to the football field. "Hi Folly" The greeted her back trying to sound friendly. "Oh you are watching the boy's playing! Isn't Frodo so sexy?" She asked the others. //Grr! I'm going to kill you if you touch him!!!// Pearl toughed to herself. "I think he likes me! Don't you think that too! He always smiles at me!" Folly announced. "Of course he does!" Ruby said. Pearl got very annoyed about this conversation and changed the subject. "I have to go...it's 2nd breakfast soon...I think this is the last time we will see for a long time..." Pearl added. "Aww...do you have to go?" asked Dolly. "I'm afraid so" Pearl said and Hugged everyone for good bye except Folly whose mind was too occupied with frodo. "Farewell!" Pearl said and left her only friends there. //At least I got to see Frodo once more before I leave...// She toughed on her way home.  
  
She got home and ate her breakfast after that she got to her room to pack her things. She tock her clothes, a picture of Frodo, toothbrush ect. Paper so she can draw. And of course her school books and notebooks, pencils ect. When she was ready it was time to go.  
  
In LothLórien  
  
Nienna Elensar had a big problem what she would take with her. "Why do you put such much pressure for the packing?" Asked her younger sister Gilraen. "Because!" She shouted back. "Because what?" She tried to annoy Nienna. "Just because! Now leave please! I have to get going today" Nienna Angrily shouted to her sister. "All right" Gilraen said and left the room. Nienna got everything packed with out overload pressure. "Good now I have some time some my self" She said and left the house.  
  
She walked around Lórien like usually...but this time for the last time for a long time. (A/N: Gosh that sounded weird... anyways...) //I'm gonna...no wait I am not gonna miss this place except the shopping malls// She toughed to her self. //Hmm...I wonder if there is shopping mall's in Imladris (Rivendell) // She was so deep in her toughs that she didn't see where she was going and suddenly found herself sitting on the ground. "I could swear I was walking only second ago" She said mostly to herself.  
  
"Amin Hiraetha , Lle anta amin tu?" **I'm sorry, do you need help?** Said a male voice. "Taneave, Hannon le" **Yes, thank you** She answered. The Male elf lifted her up and as soon as Nienna lifted her gaze she noticed that it was someone she wouldn't have wanted it to be....it was Haldir. "Haldir?" "Nienna?" They said at the same time. Nienna Rolled her eyes //nai Valaraukar tye-mátar// **May the Balrogs eat you** She said to herself in her mind. "manen nalyë?" **How are you** She asked trying to sound friendly. "ya?" **Who?** He said confused from what Nienna just asked him. "Oh valar Haldir your Grandmama!" She rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm fine thanks...you?" Haldir asked. "Never better" Nienna Smirked. //Finally I will get FAR away from you// She thought.  
  
"Manke nae lle autien?" **where were you going?** Asked Haldir again interupting Nienna's thoughs. "Mankoi lle irma sint?" **Why do you want to know?** Answered confused Nienna. "I dunno...just asked" Said Haldir. "Oh..." Said Nienna. Someone came to them. "Oh...this is my brother Rumil" Said Haldir pointing at the elf next to him. //oh geez! Valar save me! Ugly siblings!....um...did he say brother??// she toughed. "Quel re....Um I have to go I have busyness to take care of...Ta nae "saesa omentien lle" Namárië" ** It was "pleasure meeting you"** She said and left with a rush.  
  
"Manna esserya?" **What's her name?** Asked Rumil. Haldir looked at him for a while with one raised eye brow ".....Esserya Nienna...mankoi?" **.....Her name is Nienna...why?**. "....is it a crime to ask?" Asked Rumil. "Lau...." **No....** answered Haldir.  
  
Nienna walked forward away from the siblings.She walked pass an elf who had dyed his hair with many colors...like orange, blue, Lila, pink ect. And he also had flowers everywhere on his clothes. // O.O That must have been one of Haldir's siblings too// She thoughed. And She was right, though she didn't know it. The elf she just passed was Orophin.  
  
She made her way back home to get her stuff. "Namárië Naneth ar Adar,Gilraen, Finwë ar Elerossë. Cormamin lindue ele lle." **Farewell mother and father, Gilraen, Finwë and Elerossë. My heart sings to see thee again** Nienna said and made her way to the stables. She went to get her horses equipment and came back. "Mani naa le umien sina!?" **What are you doing here!?!** She asked when she saw Haldir in the stables. "Um...just going for a.....ride..." he answered. "Oh..." Said Nienna. //I'm glad I'll get away from you....for good// she though and tagged her horse.  
  
It was a long jorney to Rivendell. All new students approached Rivendell about same time.  
  
// Pearl's POV // They where just at the border of Rivendell. "Why do I have to go to this stupid new elven shit school!?" Shouted Pearl. "Clean your mouth young missy!" Shouted Mrs. Danderfluff back at her daughter. " you teach bad habits to little Dimple!" Snorted Mr. Danderfluff. Pearl cursed her parents. "I wanna see the elves!! I wanna I wanna I wanna!" said the impatient little brother of Pearl's. Pearl just rolled her eyes.  
  
Finally the carriage stopped and Pearl slowly got out of it. "Come on we don't have all the day" Said her mother. Pearl sighed, she was missing her friends who could be at the football field watching Frodo and his friends playing. //I'm sure Folly is chasing Frodo right now....argh! when I'll get back home on vacations I'll fry that sneaky hobbit!!// she planed.  
  
She were shown to her room. It was big....for her. "Make your self at home, everyone of the student's will get a room mate" Said one elf, possibly a teacher. "Ok, thank you" Said Pearl, trying to add a little smile with it. "Lle creoso" Said the elf and left. "Huh?" wondered Pearl. //Think she said you're welcome.....//  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Enter" Said Pearl. Her little brother rushed into the room. "Come Pearl let's go see the Elves!!" He said pulling Pearl's sleeve. "I wouldn't bee more interested about that...but sure...like there would be anything else to do" She said with an annoyed voice.  
  
They walked around Rivendell seeing many elves. "Look pearl a pidgeon!" Shouted Dimple. "That's a crow" //T_T Idiot//. "Look, Look there's a dog there's a dog in the water!" Dimple shouted hopping around. "Well I don't know what that is but it definitely ain't a dog!" Said Pearl with a wondering look on her face.  
  
In the pool "No fishes or birdses to eat!" Said Sméagol who sat in the pool.  
  
// Nienna's POV// She Rode to the yard of the school and got down from the horse's back. "Mae carnen, Cam'wethrin, mellonamin." **Well done, Cam'wethrin (thief), my friend** She whispered to her horse. She Tock her horse to the stables and untagged her. She heard a voice and went to check it but there was nothing there //Hmm...I could swear I heard something// She noticed a horse that she didn't notice when she untagged Cam' wethrin. //That's a very familiar horse...where have I seen it before?// She wondered.  
  
She went into the school and to the secretary. The schools secretary Mr. Saruman called an elf to show Nienna to her room. They walked along the long school corridor to the huts. "You'll be staying here, Creoso mellonamin,Tenna' ento lye omenta " **Welcome my friend, until next we meet** said the elf. "Hannon le, Tenna' san'" **Thank you,until then** Said Nienna. The other elf left.  
  
Nienna unpacked and eyed her room mates stuff and clothes..they where so small. //Oh valar...I got a Dwarf for a room mate// She rolled her eyes. She got to lay on her bed and fell asleep, the jorney from Lórien to Rivendell had taken her strainght.  
  
//Pearl's POV// The door opened and Pearl entered the room. She saw the sleeping form of the elf on the bed. //Great I got a giant for a room mate...well what do you know you're in Rivendell...this is an elf city// she thought. She got to her night table and opened one of the boxes and tock the picture of Frodo inside of it. She eyed it for long time she didn't even know how long. The Sleeping elf stirred on the other bed and opened her eyes. Pearl stared at the elves silver-like eyes for a long time with her green eyes.  
  
"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea" said the elf. Pearl didn't understand what the elf had said but snorted to it. "To just make this sure to you elf, this is my side so you stay on yours Lle rangwa amin?" **Do you understand me?** Pearl said to the elf. The elf was silent. "I guess you don't speak men tongue then" Pearl sighed. "you assume I don't.. but I actually do" Said the elf finally. "I see..." Said Pearl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That was it this time...our heads are empty so we don't know what else to put hope u liked.... Tamari an si **Goodbye for now**  
  
*~The Lórien Elf and Jenny~* 


	2. Detention

A/N: Ok The last chappy wasn't funny so I decided to put an other chappy too maybe it's a bit funnier...  
  
Chappy 2 Detention  
  
Nienna's and Pearl's room  
  
Nienna's alarm clock rang. Pearl stirred and woke up, she turned to turn her alarm off but it didn't go off, then she noticed that it was the elf's alarm who showed no sign of being awake. "Yo Elf! It's your alarm!! Turn it off!" Shouted Pearl to the elf who just snored on the other bed. Pearl threw a pillow to the elf but she didn't wake up. Pearl started to throw things to the elf but she still didn't wake up. "ELF!! YOUR ALARM IS DRIVING ME NUTS!!!" Pearl shouted to a megaphone. And still...nothing.  
  
Pearl started to get very annoyed so she ripped her pillow to thousand peace's, feathers flew all over the room and one of them flew on the elf's nose...who woke up. The elf yawned. "you look terrible" She said to the hobbit. "Your alarm is making me nuts turn it off or I'll smash it" Said the annoyed hobbit. "sure, sure" Answered the elf and turned off the alarm.  
  
Both of them got dressed and made their way to the cafeteria. At the way to the cafeteria Nienna saw an other elf who passed them //I could swear that was the hippie elf I saw in Lórien// she though. Only few seconds later an other elf passed them // I could swear that was Haldir's brother...what was his name again...Rum....um...anyways...couldn't be him// Nienna wondered.  
  
The got to the cafeteria and to the breakfast line. They got their b.fast and where walking to a table when Nienna dumped into someone and her tray fell on the floor. "Aiya Hannon le!" **Oh thank you!** Nienna shouted. "Amin hiraetha" **I'm sorry** Said the other elf. //Oh no...It can't be..// she toughed and lifted her gaze to the other elf. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK** Shouted Nienna trough the loud noise in the cafeteria. Everyone went silent and turned their gaze to Nienna. "MANI NAA LLE UMIEN SINA!!!!???" **What are you doing here!?** Asked Nienna in a shock. "I could ask the same question from you" said confused Haldir.  
  
"I go to school here!" Snorted Nienna. "Likewise" Said Haldir. "Oh valar" Said Nienna under her breath. And made her way to the table. Pearl was confused. They sat down and Pearl started to eat. Haldir also sat at the table. //Oh Geez// toughed Nienna. "Are you following me?" asked annoyed Nienna. "Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar" **I will follow you to death and beyond** Teased Haldir. Nienna rolled her eyes. "I have noticed" She said. Pearl tried to ignore the elves conversation and focus on thinking about Frodo. "Aren't you going to eat?" Asked Haldir. "You threw my tray on the floor remember" she answered with a annoyed voice. "Oh yea...I'll get you a new one" He said and stood up and went to get some food for Nienna.  
  
"Ex Boyfriend?" Asked Pearl. "HELL NO" Shouted Nienna. "That guy has been annoying me my whole life!" Said Nienna. "Oh." Added Pearl. "May I ask one stupid question?" Asked Nienna. "Yes, go ahead" answered Pearl. "Isn't it a little hard to eat...when you don't even see where you put the fork" Nienna asked again. "Um...kinda" Answered Pearl.  
  
"Here" Said Haldir who brought some food for Nienna. "Oh thank you..." said Nienna. Just then Rumil and the hippie elf approached their table. "Quel amrum" **Good morning** Said Rumil. "hama sinome" **have a seat** said Haldir. //So it was Rum....// Toughed Nienna. "This is my other brother Orophin" said Haldir pointing at the guy next to him. //ehehe...tree ugly siblings....// Toughed Nienna. "Whose tray is this?" Said Rumil looking at the tray in front of him. "It's the hobbit's" Said Nienna. "What Hobbit?" Asked the Siblings. "You're sitting on her, Rum." Said Nienna raising her eyebrows. "Oops" Said Rumil and stood up.  
  
"Watch where you sit you giant!" Shouted Pearl. "I am terribly sorry I didn't see you there" Apologized Rumil. Pearl Mumbled something. All of them finished their b.fast's and got to class.  
  
First class was Chemistry. Their Teacher was Mr. Gimli son of Glóin. (A/N: if that's not correct don't sue!) "Good morning children" He greeted the class behind the desk, unfortunately only his forehead was shown behind it. He climbed on his chair so he could see the class. "Now Let's see who are here...Frodo Baggins?" Said Mr. Gimli with a harsh voice. At this Pearl's eyes grew big and her face went red. "I'm here" Answered Frodo. "Ok...Samwise Gamgee?". "Here". "Meriadoc Brandyback?" "Here". "Peregrin Took?" "here". "Arwen?" "Yeah". "Aragorn son of Arathorn?" "Like yea". "Pearl Danderfluff?" "what...oh yea....unfortunately". "Nienna Elensar?" "huh?". "Legolas Greenleaf?" "Lle naa vanima" He said to himself while looking into a mirror. "detention...."Mumbled Mr. Gimli to Legolas. "What did I do?" asked Legolas. "You are here..." Answered Mr. Gimli. Legolas Snorted to that. "Legolas take that hood of" Mr. Gimli commented. "No" Said Legolas inspecting his finger nails. "Detention" Smirked Gimli. "Rumil, Orophin and Haldir?" "Yes" They answered. "Elladan and Elrohir?" "Yes" They said in a choir. "You forgot us!" Shouted some one from the back. "Oh yes and Sméagol".  
  
"Today we will do all kinds of examines...you need..." Mr. Gimli explained what chemicals they will need to the exam's. "Oh yes...everyone need's a pair.....Merry and Pippin, Elladan and Elrohir, Pearl and Frodo, Sam and Sméagol, Rumil and Aragorn, Arwen and Orophin, Nienna and Haldir" "Tye-mancuva" **I will Kill you** Said Nienna to Gimli. Said Mr. Gimli. "Hey what about me!?" cried Legolas. "Detention" Said Mr. Gimli. "Again?!" Legolas mumbled. "You didn't raise your hand" added Mr.Gimli. "Oh yes...hmm...where could I put you....got to Nienna's and Haldir's group" Mr. Gimli said.  
  
"Arwen can I borrow your perfume?" Asked Merry. "Um...sure" answered confused Arwen. Everyone where doing their exam. Legolas threw paper balls at Mr. Gimli. "LEGOLAS!!" Shouted Mr. Gimli angrily. "It was her!" Legolas pointed at Rumil. Nienna and Haldir started to laugh loudly. "You know it is against the school rules to throw paper balls at teachers, young miss Rumil" Murmured Mr. Gimli. "HEY!" shouted Rumil for objection. "Anyways-"Mr. Gimli got to say when he was hit by rolled news paper "THATS MY LINE" Nienna shouted. Mr. Gimli snorted and continue his sentence "Legolas you get detention" added Mr. Gimli. "From what?!" Legolas said mostly at himself. There was a loud boom in the class.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" Shouted Mr. Gimli. "WHAT DID I DO!?" He shouted back. "Pippin look what you did! I said two drops not hundred!" Merry whispered. "Oops" Said Pippin. "To the Principals Office now, young Greenleaf!" Mr. Gimli said angrily. "Hey I didn't do anything!!" Legolas Convinced. "Detention!" Mr. Gimli said again. "For what breathing?" Asked Legolas while Mr. Gimli pushed him to the door. "Indeed" He answered.  
  
"Why is it so hard to behave Mr. Greenleaf?" Asked Mr. Gimli at the way to the Principals office. "There is nothing wrong with my behavior!" Legolas snorted. "Phah...just shut up for a while!" Mr. Gimli demanded. "Hey! I'm the Prince here! Not you!" Legolas said out loud. "That doesn't relieve you from detentions mister." Mr. Gimli snorted again. Legolas rolled his eyes.  
  
Break finally came. Nienna and Pearl sat in the "living room" watching Tv. There was also Frodo and his friends in the room playing PS2. Pearl really didn't watch Tv, she watched Frodo of course. "I'll visit the wc" Said Rumil. "The little girl's room is that way" Legolas said and pointed at the girl's wc. "Hmph!" He lifted his nose (you know the way he looks in the movie when he is shown at the first time).  
  
Boromir was looking for any kind of toy's but unfortunately he didn't find any. "I told you there wouldn't be any toy's here!" said Faramir to his Brother. "I miss my action man!" Cried Boromir.  
  
Legolas tock his hood of and started to brush his hair. Nienna just now, realized how good looking Legolas was. Nienna's jaw dropped on the floor and her tongue rolled out. Sméagol rolled the tongue back into Nienna's mouth "We thinks this belongs to you" he said and closed Nienna's jaw.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hope it wasn't too short. Poor Leggy gets detention even from breathing! Bad Mr. Gimli! *Hit's him with a frying pan*  
  
Mr. Gimli: X__x  
  
Anyways....I'll wait for reviews....hopefully someone will review.  
  
*~The Lórien Elf and Jenny~* 


	3. PE Class

A/N: Ok we tried to think of something funny hope this one is well my sister liked it when she read it.....anyways...... argh that word is annoying me (T_T)...Oh yes and we apologize for writing...... (thinks for a moment to find the right explanation) ...so it is hard to read...hope that went right  
  
Empyreal: It was nice to hear – um read that you liked it and thanks for the tip ^^ Though I'm not sure if I understood it right (me and my "good" knowledge of English you know ^__~)  
  
Chappy 3 "P.E."  
  
Next they had PE. The teacher for Girls was Mrs. Galadriel and for boys Mr. Celeborn. Today the boys and girls had the same class. Rumil followed Orophin and Haldir to the boys locker room. "Umh....the girls locker room is that way young missy" Said Celeborn to Rumil, because he toughed he was a she. "Mr. Celeborn...I am a boy...see? No boobs" Said Rumil pointing to his chest. "Oh...go on then" Said Celeborn.  
  
"Today we have ballet!" Said Galadriel to the class. A loud gasp was heard in the gym. Celeborn slowly turned his head to Galadriel (A/N: like in the movie xD That look on his face :'D) "What are you talking about hag? We have gymnastic!" said Celeborn with one raised eyebrow. "Phew" said the class except Éowyn who loved ballet.  
  
"We don't likes these underwear!" Cried Sméagol who was wearing shorts, sweat bandana, a T-shirt and puma trainers. (A/N: Cute eh? ^^) "shut up, stinky" Said Sam. "Stop calling people names!" Frodo angrily snorted. "Yes...why does it hate poor Sméagol?" Sméagol cried. "Phah..." Sam snorted.  
  
"Ok first we go out to run the field around 300 times" Celeborn said. "GASP!" the class cried. "Go on, children" Galadriel smiled. "300 times!!??" Pearl cried. "I have VERY short legs! It will take me hundred years to run it 300 times!" She cried again. "Quit yapping. Come on, it's not that bad." Said Legolas, all ready running. Nienna's tongue rolled when she saw Legolas in shorts and sleeveless shirt.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir rolled Nienna's tongue back into her mouth. "We think this belongs to you." The twins said. Nienna raised one eyebrow "I think I've heard that somewhere before." She said and started to run. Sméagol was jumping like a frog. "100 times all ready precious" Sméagol said to himself. Orophin was also jumping, but in a girlish way and throwing flowers everywhere on his way. "Peace!" He yelled.  
  
Éowyn danced her way around the field she was wearing a pink tutu. Éomer ran pass her "You are not my sister. "Éomer shouted. Arwen had to drag Aragorn 'cause of his bad shape. "Aragorn you have to start a diet! You weight a ton!" Arwen cried. "300!" Sméagol shouted and made an happy dance and went to the teachers who were making up... "Um... We apologize for interrupting you, but we makes it 300!" Sméagol said. Celeborn and Galadriel first looked to each other then to the other students running at the field.  
  
"The elves are still running, so go back and start counting better! We have to put you into a remedial instruction at math classes!" Said Celeborn. Sméagol mumbled something and made his way back to the field and started counting again.  
  
"One! Finally I have run this field around once!" Shouted Pearl. Nienna passed Pearl. "200" she said. "200? I'm on 299" said Legolas who passed Nienna. "You started running before I even got to the field!" Nienna said and Legolas stuck out his tongue at Nienna. Frodo passed Pearl with Sam not far behind him. "Breath Samwise!" Pearl shouted to Sam. "I take that as an insult" Snorted Sam.  
  
The elves had ran the field in about 30 minutes and the others in an hour. "Shower!" Pearl shouted, she had been sweating like Niagra falls. (A/N: I never understood at the English classes that is there a "the" in front of Niagra ) "I wish we had had Ballet" Éowyn said. "I disagree with you" Pearl said and rolled her eyes.  
  
It was lunch break and everyone were at the cafeteria. Mr. Gimli was the "guard" there, Boromir passed someone at the front of the lunch line. "Legolas! Detention!" Mr. Gimli shouted. Legolas peaked from the end of the line "what did I do now?!" Legolas yelped. "You exist!" Mr. Gimli grinned.  
  
Nienna and Pearl sat at the table where Arwen, Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir where. Pearl tried to search for an eye sight for Frodo. She couldn't find him cause he was standing behind her. "I love mushrooms" Said Pearl. "Yuck...they are even yuckier than...um...I dunno but they are yucky anyways" Said Nienna. "Do you ever eat anything else than Lembas?" asked Pearl. "Of course I do...but I don't like the food what is served now" Answered Nienna.  
  
The principal made an announcement trough the Master receiver. (A/N: Don't know the right word for it in English) "This is your Principal Thing Kióden- I mean King Théoden. The next two cancels have been classed – um I mean Classes have been canceled. Because of a meeting for the faculty. Have a dice nay- I mean have a nice day" Théoden finished. There was a loud huzzah in the cafeteria.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry if it was a little short.... So what do you think? Should I continue- er I mean....should we continue? Well tell your opinions about the story (and continuing) by reviewing ^^  
  
*~ The_Lórien_Elf and Jenny~* 


	4. Spin the bottle

A/N: Hi again! 2 reviews better than nothing! So the story continues. Hope this is not a boring one.  
  
Toivo Thanks for reviewing and I'm happy you liked this story I really dunno what is wrong in my writing 'cause people don't read them ;; Sniffle anyways hope you like this one oh and if I spelled something wrong or something else please inform me immediately  
  
Chappy 4 Spin the bottle  
  
Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir, Boromir, Frodo, Sam, Merry, the twins, Nienna and Pearl sat in the "living room" watching tv. "Boring" Said Aragorn surfing the channels. Frodo and his friends didn't even play PS2. "What could we do?" asked Faramir. "Let's play!" Said Boromir. "Yea let's play spin the bottle!" Elladan added. "Yea!" said Elrohir and ran to get a bottle for the game. "We can get some more people to the game! It's more fun that way!" Said Pearl and dragged Nienna with her.  
  
They walked around the school. They found Pippin from the cafeteria eating mushrooms. "Hey Pip come with us to play spin the bottle" Said Pearl. "Okay" Said Pippin and tock the mushrooms with him. Next they found the siblings (Haldir, Rumil....) sitting in the school corridor on some bench. "Hi Harold!" Said Pearl. Nienna started to laugh. "that name suites you, come to play spin the bottle with us and take...Rum and Hippie with you too" Giggled Nienna. "Um...Ok.." He answered and they went with them.  
  
"I think we got enough people now" Said Pearl. "No.no.no.no.no! What about the cute blondie? Um...the one who gets a lot of detention from Mr.... Dwarf" Cried Nienna. "Okay, but where is he?" Asked Pearl. "I dunno" said Nienna. "Maybe you should go and ask the principal for a permission to make an announce at the master receiver" Joked Haldir. "That's a good idea Harold!" Said Pearl. "This is very rare that Haldir has great ideas" Said Nienna. Haldir smirked. They made their way to the principals office.  
  
Pearl and Nienna went to the principals office and knocked the door. Principal opened the door. "Gello hirl's". "huh?" The girl's said. "I mean Hello girls" he corrected. "how can I help you?" He asked. "We need to use the master receiver" said Pearl. "Is missone somming?" Asked Théoden. "Wa'?" said Nienna. "Is someone missing?" corrected Théoden again. "Um...kinda" Said Pearl. "Ok then." The principal said and showed where the M.R is.  
  
"You cute blondie guy who get's a lot of detention from Mr. Dwarf...well the chemistry teacher, come to the loving room-Oops! I mean living room to play spin the bottle with us, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease" announced Nienna. "Okay, let's hope he heard that." Said Pearl and they went to the "living room".  
  
Everyone was there except Legolas. "Ok let's start" Said Arwen. "Who will start?" Asked Elladan. "Um...Boromir?" Said Aragorn. "Sure" He said and Span the bottle. The bottle stopped pointing at Frodo. "Truth or dare?" Asked Boromir. "Dare" answered Frodo. "Borrow a tutu from somewhere and put it on, then go make some pirouettes to the corridor" Grinned Boromir. Frodo's eyes grew wide. "Umh...O-ok" stuttered Frodo.  
  
They made their way to the theater room and borrowed a tutu. Frodo put it on and made his way to the corridor. It was break and of course everyone was there. "Go on we don't have all the day" said Boromir pushing Frodo forward. Frodo stood there at the corridor and everyone turned their gaze at him. Frodo blushed of embarrassment. "The pirouettes!" Whispered Boromir behind the corner. Frodo started hopping around doing pirouettes and everyone started to laugh loudly. Especially the group who played.  
  
Legolas eyed Frodo with a confused look on his face. "um...is this your dare?" Asked Legolas. "unfortunately" said Frodo. And the two of them made their way to the other players leaving other students rolling on the floor because of laughter.  
  
"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" laughed Boromir. "you looked like Ballerina Barbie" laughed Faramir. "ha-ha very funny" Said annoyed Frodo. "By the way my name is Legolas" Legolas said to Nienna. "eheh..." was all Nienna could say. Frodo span the bottle and it stopped pointing at Faramir. "Truth or dare?" Frodo asked. "Truth" answered Faramir. "Who is the ugliest girl in this room?" Asked Frodo. "She is" Faramir whispered pointing at Rumil. "ok" Said Frodo.  
  
Faramir span the bottle and it stopped pointing at Legolas. "Truth or dare?" He asked Legolas. "Truth" Answered Legolas. "how many time do you brush your hair in one day?" Asked Faramir. "45" said Legolas proudly. "what?!" everyone cried. "Ni ná Elda" I'm an Elf said Legolas. Legolas Span the bottle and it stopped pointing at Elladan. "Truth or dare?" Asked Legolas. "Dare" Said Elladan. "Kiss Arwen" chuckled Legolas. "What!?" shouted Elladan and Arwen at the same time. "They are siblings!" Cried Elrohir. "So what, I'm the prince here not you" Said Legolas.  
  
Elladan frowned and looked at Arwen... "Amin hiraetha, seler" I'm sorry,sister Said Elladan and Kissed Arwen. Elladan span the bottle and it stopped at Legolas. Elladan with big grin "Revenge lives!". Legolas gulped. "Dare..." Legolas said before Elladan got the turn to ask. "ok then. Go walk to the corridor-"He said. "Ok" said Legolas ready to leave. "-naked" finished Elladan. "mani lle ume quena?" What did you say stuttered Legolas. "you heard me, go on take your clothes of" Said Elladan. "Now this is getting interesting" said Nienna. Legolas stood there doing nothing. "Go on don't be a chicken" Said Frodo still wearing the tutu.  
  
"hey come on! Or do we have to strip you?" Asked Nienna. "um..no.." said Legolas and started to take his clothes of. Nienna literally drooled. "You're drooling Nie." Whispered Pearl. "U-huh" She responded. Now Legolas was totaly naked (A/N: A girl's dream come true... well at least mine Jenny: --U). "To the corridor!" said Elladan and Elrohir in a choir. Legolas opened the door and looked if there was anyone there...and of course there was! He gulped again and asked "is this necessary?"  
  
"Yes" said the others. Legolas stood there for a while. Then he lifted his nose and started walking at the corridor with out no shame at all. What do I have to be ashamed of? I'm perfect!he toughed. Nienna found herself staring at the Prince's butt and after that she noticed the security cameras and got a thought.  
  
Everyone's gaze turned to Legolas when Elladan shouted "MAKE WAY TO THE PRINCE". The other student's eyes grew wide as they saw The Prince of Mirkwood walking at the corridor totally naked. Just then a teacher came from the faculty office. And unfortunately it was Mr. Gimli. "HOLY SHIT" shouted Legolas and was about to turn around and run away when.... "LEGOLAS GREENLEAF!!!!". And Legolas gulped. " DETENTION!!! AND TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!!!!" Mr. Gimli shouted.  
  
"Like this?" Legolas asked. "Yes!" Mr. Gimli snorted. Legolas Rolled his eyes and followed Mr. Gimli to the Principals office (totaly naked). Mr. Gimli knocked on the door and Théoden opened the door. " Dood Gay Gr. Mimli and Gelogas Leengreef" ....Silence... "Good day Mr. Gimli and Legolas Greenleaf" Théoder corrected.  
  
"What did he do this time Mr. Gimli?" Asked Théoden. And just then he noticed that Legolas wasn't wearing any clothes. "Ahem...never mind...I'll make a call to his father to Wirkmood" he said. "Mirkwood, sir." Correcter Legolas. "Yes of course." Théoden said.  
  
.... "Tello Hhranduil – I mean Hello Thranduil. This is Thinsipal Kring Pióden – Principal King Théoden from Rivendell High school and I have to tell you bad news... your son Legolas has been nalking waked – I mean walking naked around the school corridor and he is now sitting here in my office still not earing wanything- wearing anything...." yapped Théoden. "Ok...I'll tell him... bood gye – good bye" said Théoden and shut the phone.  
  
"Your father is comming to vay you a pisit" Said Théoden crossing his arms. "I suppose you mean he will pay me a visit" Said Legolas. "yes of course" said Théoden. Legolas sat there silent as the grave trying to hide his ....elfhood. "Now...If I may ask your explanation for this situation" Said Théoden. "of course you may not" grinned Legolas. "Well then...we'll disgust this when your father comes...go on shoo.." Said Théoden and showed him out of the office.  
  
Legolas rushed back into the "living room". "That! You will pay for Elladan!" hissed Legolas. Elladan chuckled for this. "Amin nuquernuva lle e dagor" I will defeat you in battle Said Legolas. "lasta lalaithamin, ha, ha ,ha" Listen to my laughter, ha, ha, ha said Elladan. "Anyways are we gonna play?" asked Orophin. "yes" said the others. "Oh, Legolas. Éowyn, Éomer, Théodred and Sméagol joined us" Said Elrohir. "Ok" Said Legolas trying put his clothes back on. As soon as he got them on they continued. Legolas span the bottle and it stopped pointing at Rumil. "Truth or dare?" asked Legolas. "Dare" said Rumil.  
  
"Borrow a dress and make up from Arwen, then go to Mr. Gimli's room and depend that you are his wife or something" said Legolas with a great grin. "No way!" said Rumil. "Hey! I walked naked at the corridor and got taken into the principals office or Thinsipal like he said to my father...so you will or-"Legolas didn't get to finish his sentence when Rumil said "Okay, okay" and followed Arwen to her (Arwens) room.  
  
Arwen finished making up Rumil and gave him the dress and bra. "Um...your not expecting me to put these on are you?" Rumil raised an eye brow. "how do you then expect these to stay where they are supposed to stay" Arwen said and handed Rumil a pair of tennis balls. "Oh..." Rumil said and went to dress up. Arwen went to the "living room" to wait with the others. When finally Rumil came back there was a silence for about one minute the everyone started to laugh furiously. Haldir rolled on the floor laughing like hell "You look...hahah! very beautiful!!" He tried to say under his laugh. Aragorn knelt down in front of Rumil "Oh you are the most fair elf I have ever seen, will you marry me?" He laughed and made the others to laugh more furiously.  
  
"Ha-ha tanya nea "sai" eina" ha-ha that was "very" funny said Rumil with a annoyed voice. "Hehe...sure just go!" chuckled Legolas. Rumil shambled out of the room and made his- er "her" way to Mr. Gimli's room. He gulped and opened the door. "Yelda, Ná máresse!" Honey, I'm home! Said Rumil with a girlish voice. There was no sign of the dwarf. Good I don't have to humiliate myself with this then"She" toughed and turned to leave when "she" saw...  
  
---  
  
A/N: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaa! That's it this time you have to wait till the next chappy Eeeeevil me and Jenny! Hope you liked it. REVIEW! 


End file.
